


sexy, sexy torture

by Shad0wFlight34



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers for Season 5, Vibrators, fat positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wFlight34/pseuds/Shad0wFlight34
Summary: was in the mood to write some porn. Janine gets some paperwork done and then fucks her boyfriend within an inch of his life.





	sexy, sexy torture

**Author's Note:**

> just some quick PWP written out over like an hour.  
Spoilers for season 5, i think? Just the identity of a certain someone.  
Full disclosure, it is very late and I banged this out in about an hour. There's probably mistakes.

Janine De Luca stubbornly kept her eyes on the paperwork in front of her. It was all too tempting to take a short break to look up and admire the sight of her boyfriend tied to bed. She knew he wanted her to look at him, but that her apparent disinterest would be turning him on more.

She could hear her bedframe creaking as he squirmed, and the dull buzz of the toy she'd put in him almost an hour ago. His moaning was still quite audible even around the ball gag in his mouth, and Janine gritted her teeth as she forced herself to refocus on the work in front of her, and not the throbbing between her legs.

Just a little more to go. Two more pages and then she was free to go over there and...

Focus on the report.

Signing the form she placed it in her outbox and began on the mercifully short final page. Placing it on the desk in front of her she rose for a moment to stretch, eyes still on the paper. A calculated move to keep him in suspense.

Finally she signed the final document and put her pen away.

Standing up, she finally looked across the room at Peter, spread eagle on her bed, head propped up on a pillow so he could watch her and be painfully aware that she wasn't going to be touching him just yet.

Janine made a point to saunter, taking her time to look him up and down the way she knew drove him wild.

Peter jerked his hips frantically, the head of his dick rubbing against his stomach and leaving a smear of precum. Janine slid her hand casually up his leg as she walked up to remove his gag.

The second it was out of his mouth Peter was babbling, “Oh god, Jenny please, please touch me-”

She cut him off, “Aren't you going to offer me a seat? Your manners are slipping.”

Peter moaned, “Oh god, please sit on my face- Use my mouth, fuck- please- use me-”

Janine swung her leg casually over his face and settled in, grabbing a fistful of his hair and rolling her hips.

Peter got to work quickly, moaning as the scent of her washed over him. He didn't tease for the risk of her paying it back. He pulled out every trick he could think of to please her, slipping his tongue into her and letting his teeth brush her clit so she rolled her hips against his mouth. As her movements sped up he focused on sucking her clit and wriggling his tongue against it as she moaned, gripping his hair and rutting her hips against him like she was trying to fuck his throat. Peter found himself wishing his hands were free so he could touch her, finger her, anything.

Janine held his face hard against her as she came, holding her breath for a moment before gasping with relief and pleasure.

She let his head drop back to the pillow and sat panting for a moment. Peter bit down a whimper as his cock throbbed. Finally she stood, shakily and looked him up and down.

Leaning down she kissed his gently and he couldn't help whining as his hips jerked. He felt her smirk against his lips as she began feeling him up, running her nails along his arms and then pulling back to brush her palms across his nipples.

She straddled him again, this time sitting just below his cock, positioning herself perfectly so he had no chance to get friction. Planting a hand on either side of him she tortuously worked her way down, kissing his chest and stomach, she paused to gently fondle the soft fat that had accumulated around his gut, “You know, this really does suit you.” She kissed it, “It's... Nice.”

Peter felt his ears heat up at the compliment, biting his lip as he tried to stay patient at her detour. “Thank. You.” he managed to mumble.

She gave him another quick kiss before moving on, and Peter's hips shook with the effort of trying to keep still as he felt her breath on his dick. He tensed hopefully, hoping she'd take it into his mouth and whimpered when she instead shifted down to kiss his thighs.

“Please, Jenny, can I- Can I _please_ cum?”

Janine snorted, “You _have _gotten impatient. Miss Spens must have been a bad influence.”

Peter whimpered, “No no, I've been good. I'll be a good boy. I've just... I've been hard all day, please.”

Janine smirked down at him. “How about one more test, then? To see if you can _earn_ it.” He loved earning the right to cum. He loved whining and begging and being denied. And she knew it.

“Yes, please. _Anything_.”

Janine grinned nastily, sitting up onto her knees and wrapping a hand around Peter's aching cock.

“All right then. I'm going to ride you until I orgasm. You will wait until I tell you you can cum. If you do so before then, I will punish you. If you can wait, I will let you finish and there will be no punishment. Understand?”

Peter whimpered, “Yes. Yes I'll wait. I'll-”

Janine slid him into her, and Peter let out a startled cry. She set a relentless pace, throwing herself into it with reckless abandon as Peter gripped the sheets and bit his lip so hard it hurt.

Janine was rubbing herself too, enjoying the show of Peter trying to keep himself together.

She'd half expected him to let go and cum before she let him, just to be punished.

But apparently he was on an obedience kick, which made it a lot more fun to put everything she had into seeing if he'd break before she did.

She planted her hands on his chest as she felt her orgasm approaching, rubbing his nipples with her thumbs to _really_ test his control.

He really was doing quite well, tears in his eyes which spent most of their time rolled back, mouth going through the motions even as pleasure rendered him silent for once.

Giving him one last hurdle, Janine grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a rough kiss, clenching her fist in his hair and twisting, digging the short nails on her other hand into his back and leaving long scratches in his skin as she came.

Janine was exhausted, but she'd set the rules.

Sliding off she reached down and gripped his dick, setting a fast pace.

“Good boy, you did so well waiting for me- mm. You going to cum for me now, Peter?”

Peter just barely managed a “Yes ma'am” before sliding back into incoherency, his screaming and gasping breaths filling the room as she worked him.

It only took a few moments before he came, his whole body going stiff then limp, slumping back in the pillows.

Janine wiped her hand on his stomach before taking mercy on him and switching off the buttplug and gently pulling it out. He let out a small noise as she removed it, shuddering.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah... yeah, just...” Peter gulped, “I think I blacked out for a second, and I can't feel my legs... God that was good.”

“Mmm. I admit, I've missed this.” Janine snuggled up to him, pressing her face into his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist, eliciting another shudder.

“Good thing I'm free tomorrow. I don't think I'll be walking all day!”

Janine snorted into his neck, “Turn that light off, will you? You may have the day off tomorrow, but _I_ do not.”

Peter obliged and the two cuddled up closer.

“Good night, Mr Lynn.”

“Good night, Jenny.”


End file.
